Blind love
by HanyouZuka-chan
Summary: Leeta is an ordinary girl, well except she is blind. When her father is down financially an old family friend's son, Tobias, comes to the rescue. Will she find love or will she just end up getting hurt. This is my first FanFiction so don't judge. Please review and it is a modern telling of Psyche and Eros.


"911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello! Yes… Umm my girlfriend she's missing I can't find her anywhere and she won't pick up her phone!" the boy said rapidly.

"Oh how badly did you tick her off?"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? She's a bl-" the young man screamed.

"Sorry I didn't know I thought it might have lightened the mood."

"Ok whatever. She's a blind girl, tall, black hair, tan skin, her name is Leeta. And she has a German shepherd named Nixie."

"We will send a search team to your location to get more information."

I couldn't believe what I had done. I was such an idiot. I disobeyed the one rule they had set for me and look where I am now. In the rain, with Nixie (my German shepherd) under what I hope is an underpass. I can't really tell. I'm sure my rambling is making no sense right now so let me go back about a year ago. My father at one point in my life was a wealthy business man I remember since that was when I could see. I had two older sisters, Martha and Marta (they were twins), my father, and my loving mother. About eight years ago, when I was ten, my mother was driving me to swim team when we got in an accident. It blinded me, and killed her. After that my father lost almost all his money to gambling, and drinking, and my sisters went off to college, then met there mister right and never came back. I was supposed to go to college last year (when I was 17) on a top student's program, but that was when my life went down-hill again. My father had gotten into yet another drinking fiasco, lost more money and couldn't afford to keep the "girl and her dog around". So he gave me to some old family friends who had a son my age…

"So you're blind?" the boy said.

"That's the first thing you thought of? Not a so what's your name? My name is-"I said

"Tobias" said the boy who now has a name.

"Ok. My names Tobias. What's yours?' the girl mocked. "I'm Leeta… See now that's a conversation! Not so you're blind?"

"Sorry I had to break the ice somehow." Said Tobias.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now."

"Well this escalated quickly." He said

"What?" I said

"How about I show you around?" asked Tobias as he offered her his arm.

As the two walked around the house Tobias started pointing things out to Leeta.

"So over here is the pool, and up ahead is my mother's room, but she is not here right now, but the tutor is. And I'm really sorry if my mother comes of cold towards you. I think she just doesn't know how to react." Said Tobias.

"Skipped a room." I said

"What?"

"I may be blind but I'm not dumb. I can tell that you got apprehensive about it and you stopped talking for a whil-"

"NOW listen here Leeta! You seem like a nice girl and all, but I don't want you going in that room ever!"

"Why, what's in that room?" I replied.

"NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE!" Tobias screech, "That room hasn't been opened in five years, and you will not be THE ONE TO OPEN IT. It's a thorn in my side and, and I'm sorry that was uncalled for, and rude... You are a lot smarter then you seem."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pried" I said.

The two went of their way down the hall to Leeta's new room, but now there was tension in the air. And a little bit of curiosity.

After a couple of months together we started to fall in love. It took a while especially because of his temper, and the fact that I didn't even know what he looked like. We would hang out at home or get school help with his tutor. A lot of times in the morning I would be able to hear him come in and watch me swim. He always denied it, but I could tell. And he would take me out some nights, but it's hard to have a romantic date with a 77 pound dog at your feet, but we got it to work.

Then I met his mother. When he had said that she would be gone for a while I didn't really expect it to be ten months. And boy she did not like me. I'm pretty sure she was snickering at me since I could hear the distaste in her voice when I came down for breakfast still in my bathing suit from swimming.

"So this is the girl who has been living here for the past ten months?" she asked.

"Yes mother." Tobias dully replied.

"Well no one informed me of that!" she exclaimed

After that I only heard pieces of their conversation, but one thing that Madam Hunt said really took me by surprise.

"Don't let her break your heart boy!" exclaimed Madam Hunt

I had enough of them talking about me behind my back. She didn't even know me.

"OK LISTEN HERE _MADAM HUNT!_ YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! AND HERE YOU ARE JUST SAYING WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO SAY ABOUT ME! SO YOU CAN JUST GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Young lady you made one blunder in your _exclamatory_. I own this house." She said.

"AH HEM," Tobias said, "With all due respect mother I do believe _father_ left me the house in his will. Come on Leeta lets go."

As they walked down the hallway the conversation could still be heard by Madam Hunt

"You owned it back there! I wish I could have seen the look on her face when you told her that!" I said.

"It was ludicrous." said Tobias.

Madam Hunt was starting to get green with envy she couldn't stand the sight of her rich young son falling in love with some poor peasant girl who was positively simple minded. Madam Hunt made a silent vow. She promised herself that she would be the downfall of that girl's life.

The days passed rather slowly now that Madam Hunt had come back, and with each day I was tempted more and more to open the door and find out what was in there. Madam Hunt and Tobias never brought it up, and if Tobias got that mad when I asked him what was in there I didn't want to see how Madam Hunt would react if I asked her. So I resolved that I would go in there myself right before I met the two down stairs for dinner.

The door seemed rather heavy, and although no one had been in there for five years it didn't squeak as though someone had oiled it frequently. When I pushed the door open I was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of musty paper and dried ink. I had traced my hands over what seemed to be book shelves then a leather chair then finally I came to a huge trunk full of who knows what. I started to try to lift it up, but when I finally got it half way open my arms gave out from the weight and I let it fall with a loud bang back into place. As it shut a large cloud of dust scattered into my face, and made me cough. Nixie started to poke me with her nose as if to give me a warning to leave, but I was too late.

"What are you doing in here?! I told you NOT to come in here!" screamed Tobias.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know." I said.

"WELL I DIDN"T WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT WAS IN HERE! GET OUT OF MY FATHER'S STUDY! GET OUT!"

I ran as fast as I could to the door, and grabbed my jacket. Nixie was right beside me as we ran down the street in the rain. I could hear the shouts of Tobias trying to get me to come back, but I couldn't come back. I couldn't face him, but I couldn't run forever. I had bumped into something as I ran out the study, and now there was a shooting pain in my leg. I just had to make it to a safe spot, and I would be fine. That's how I wound up here under what seems to be an underpass with my dog Nixie in the rain. I eventually fell asleep, but not for long. Someone or something had started to shake me out of my sleep.

"If you want to see my son again come with me," said Madam Hunt.

"I thought you two were mad at me?" I asked as Madam Hunt dragged me to her car.

"I am. Tobias more or less, but I never said it was free to come back. You'll have to prove yourself to be able to come back."

Madam Hunt drove me back to the house and dragged me by the arm into the study. She had told me when I got there that I had broken the chest when it had fallen down, and that the place was a mess from all the dust. She told me that I must fix the chest and clean the room if I wanted to prove myself. I would be hard to do since I couldn't see what happened exactly, but I knew in my heart that this was the only way to get Tobias back.  
"Where is Tobias?" I asked.

"Tobias? Humph _he_ is in the hospital," Madam Hunt replied coldly.

"Why, where, how?!" I asked.

"Well it's _all_ your fault! Ask you clumsily ran out of this room you stepped on his foot and ran over his ankle; therefore, breaking it. Now get to work I'll take you there after wards."

So I set to work dusting and cleaning the room it took me about five hours to accomplish though since I was so clumsy. But after that I set to work on the chest. The whole top had come off and one of the wooden planks had to get nailed back in. After reattaching the top I brought out the hammer and nails so that I could attempt to fix it. I was so close, yet this last task seemed impossible. In the end I had two gashes in my hand and a wooden chest that I could never fix.

"What are you doing you idiot? You can't fix that."

I spun around.

"Tobias, Tobias I'm s-s-s-so-sorr-rr-yy. I didn't, didn't mean to make you mad," I said as I cried on his shirt.

"It's okay Leeta, its ok."

"Are you okay I didn't mean to break your ankle it was an accident I swear," I said.

"It's fine now. Are you okay? Let me see your hands before you bleed out all over my shirt."

After that day Madam Hunt never returned again, and I have to say that even Tobias seemed happy.

Ten weeks later Tobias had arranged for an eye replacement surgery for Leeta.

"Okay were going to take your bandages off now. It might be a little bright, but you'll get use to it after a couple of days. On the count of 3," said the doctor, "1."

"2," said Tobias.

"3," I said.

The first thing I saw was his brown hair and his deep blue eyes.


End file.
